<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Can't I kiss You? by RukiraX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390523">Why Can't I kiss You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX'>RukiraX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, sad!Ruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't i hold you in the street, why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?<br/>I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Cause i'm yours..."<br/>.<br/>Based on the "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make up Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!<br/>.<br/>This fic is 2 years old. I used to write for wattpad. Actually, I'm not really sure about posting this here since i'm not so sure if people want to read anymore, but i decided to give it a try.Hope you guys like it lol.<br/>.<br/>english is my second... or third language i guess.... so, for too many mistakes and error.. Gommennasaii!! &gt;&lt;<br/>well then, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_Takanori’s POV_<br/>
The sound of the bell ringing woke me up from my dream. It was the end of the school for today. Slowly I put all my things into the backpack and leave the class. My face shows no emotion as I walk through the walkway to the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>“Takanori!”<br/>
</p><p>I freeze as my name is being called. That voice is so familiar to me. I turned around and saw Yutaka, my childhood friend smiles while waving his hand to me. I smiled back at him, hiding my sorrow face from him to see. Because all of the students know how this guy is. He is the vice president of student council; despite we’re only in year 2. Yet people seem to trust him a lot to carry the responsibility. Suits him well with his behaviour; always worry about people.<br/>
</p><p>“Yo, Yutaka. What’s up?” I asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Ano, nee… you already want to go home?” He asked, smiles happily showing off his dimple. I nodded.<br/>
“No.. Come on.. Come with me. Yuu senpai invite us to go for karaoke. Ah... And Akira senpai is going too.” He said excitedly, considering how close I am to Akira. My heart skips a beat when I heard the name. That Akira Suzuki, we are in love, madly in love. But it is a forbidden love, where the society are disgust with. Even our parents are against us. Yutaka seems to only know that I am very close to Akira, but not as a lover. Even though we declared to our parents that we are already broke up, but it was just a lie, to me. Akira seems to already moving on.<br/>
I took a deep breath and carve a bitter smile to Yutaka. “Gomen nee… yutaka..But I don’t feel like going anywhere right now. I’ll pass..” Yutaka shows a disappoint look. He pouts sadly and holds my shoulder.<br/>
“No… Let’s go.. it will be fun.. I promise.. “He encourages me again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. When it comes to Yutaka, I really can’t disappoint him. “Ughh.. Fineee… I will.” I said with a bored look. Yutaka’s face becomes bright again “Yosh! Let’s go.. They’re waiting!!” He took my hand and we’re both now running down the stairs to the school gate. Waiting there, Yuu senpai and his friend, Kouyou senpai… and… There he is, calmly lean beside the car while his fingers fumbled with his cigar.</p><p>_Akira’s POV_<br/>
</p><p>My eyes closed while passing my cigarette into my mouth, sucking deeply and let out that thick smoke while exhale deeply. “They’re late…” Yuu murmured folding his arm and pout annoyed. “It’s your fault, why did you even ask them to join us?” Kouyou rested his palms onto his waist while kicking the dusty road. I just listened to them without saying any words. Damn… they’re inviting Takanori. It must be tough, for me. I may tell him that I’m already moving on. But damn no. how can I forget his beautiful face, his soft, silky and pale skin, his pretty eyes and sweet smile? I really miss the way he calls my name, the way we kissed, when he put his arm around my neck and giggles cutely when we kissed.</p><p><br/>
“They’re here… finally...”</p><p>Kouyou mumbles. I cracked my eyes open to see the person I was talking about. His brown curly hair bounces slightly when he’s running. I stared at his half parting plump lips when he gasps for air, tired from running really tempting me. God, i miss that lips. That soft plumps innocent lips caress my dry, thin lips and he would huffs lightly when we kissed. Always. That brown wide eyes suddenly turns towards my staring eyes, which i quickly changes my sight.<br/>
</p><p>__<br/>
</p><p>Takanori realizes that Akira is staring at him right now. He tries to avoid staring back at him but he just can’t. When he turns his gaze towards Akira, he retreat his gaze, staring at the road. Takanori sighed sadly and stare into the ground, biting his lips. Realizing Ruki’s sad face, Yutaka poke his side while arching his eyebrows. “Nee... You okay?” Ruki gasped softly and quickly shake his head. “N..no.. I mean, yes I’m fine.” He smiles softly. Yutaka sighed and hold his shoulder;<br/>
“Ruki.. Listen, I don't really know why are you so sad, like suddenly you're not happy anymore. I won't ask you since I knew you won't tell me anything. But as your best friend, I really want you to enjoy this. I don’t know what happen to you that make you so hard to be happy right now. But please… Just this time.. Okay?” He showed his warm and concerning smiles, made the shorter shrug lightly and chuckles.<br/>
</p><p>“What are you talking about? I'm fine. I'm not sad." He lied."Let’s go.” He said heading towards the car and get into the back seat. Yutaka nods and followed Takanori, slide next to him so that takanori sit in the middle. Kouyou made a swift movement towards passenger seat makes Akira flinch. 'Well fuck you, Kou.' He thought, but then awkwardly made his movement towards the car and sit next to Takanori. Takanori gulped and blushed. 'Damn.. ' he thought. 

Yuu hop into his driver seat and then they were in their way for karaoke hub. It was really silent in the car, which makes the situation really awkward. Takanori tries his best not to sit too close to Akira. but seems like Yutaka couldn't even sit still. Their forearms brushes lightly toward each other and Takanori could feel the heat creeps through his chubby cheeks. After for almost painfully 10 minutes they're finally arrives  .</p><p> </p><p>_Ruki’s POV_<br/>
Sucking into the straw of my lemonade I just stare blankly at Yutaka and Yuu who sings in a very loud and strainig vocal. More like.. shouting. Duh. Kouyou shuts both of his ears with his palms while making annoyed face. Akira grinned sheepishly to both Yutaka and Yuu. Somehow my gazes are more interested in Akira. No matter how I try to change my sight to Yutaka and Yuu, and even to Kouyou. But I don’t want to look at them. I want to look at my Akira. My only Akira. Suddenly Akira turn his eyes to me, we lock our eyes at the moment. Right at the moment he withdraw his smile. All i can see is a gloomy face, and sad eyes. I stare at him just to realize,he's hurt, didn't he? Did he feel sad when he’s looking at me? Did he still love me?<br/>
</p><p>I turned my gaze to another side, realizing my tears almost falling down. I shrug, put down my glass and stood up. “.... to the toilet” I answered Kouyou’s questioning look, which then he just nod lightly and continues staring at Yutaka and Yuu. While I stormed out from the room I can still feel that he’s staring at me.<br/>
</p><p>I walk as fast as I could as I can’t hold my tears any longer. I sobbed lightly as I reach to the toilet, entering and locking the door. I sat on the toilet bowl, fold my knees into my chest and embrace it with my hand, sobbing hardly. Loud much that people from outside can hear me. I can’t hold my self any longer. Why does it have to be like this? Why do people will never accept a relationship like us? A lot of questions linger into my head.<br/>
</p><p>All of the thoughts disappear as I heard a knock on the door. I Ignore it. It must be Yutaka. I don’t want to open it. I want to be alone. Yet there’s no voice saying “this is Yutaka” or “Takanori are you okay?”, but the knocking are repeating and becoming louder when I ignore it. “Leave me alone!” I screamed. But he kept knocking on the door, and it becomes annoying. Quickly I stood; yank the door harshly.</p><p>“I said leave…!”</p><p>......</p><p>....</p><p>I can’t continue my words when I see Akira. He pushes me into the toilet, close the door and lock it. He takes a deep breath before turning around, staring at me. I look at him with my eyes widened, mouth slightly parted in shock.<br/>
</p><p>“Wha… s.. senpai, what are you… doing?” I stumbled at my words. It was awkward, me and him in one toilet room. I can’t think and I felt a little bit dizzy. His silent treatment irritates me, his gaze towards me send the chills down my spine. It’s really uncomfortable and my hearts keep beating faster. “Senpai…” I called him again when he the grab my shoulder and pull me towards him, sealed his lips on mine. My eyes opened wide with his action and I gasped lightly. I softly place my palm onto his chest, trying to push him but his grips becoming tighter as he deepened the kiss. This is it. This is what I really want, what I’ve been longing for, but this just doesn’t feel right. I pushed him again and he finally let go of his grips.<br/>
</p><p>“Akira! What are you doing!?” I gasped for air while putting my hand in my mouth, covering it. My tears start to flows again. He stares at him the same gaze as he did earlier. “Taka, listen. I might tell you that I already moving on, but it was all a lie. I was lying to you, because I want you to move on, so that you won’t hurt. Its okay if I’m hurt, but I really don’t want you to be hurt. I miss you, I really miss you, Takanori.” He said holding my hand. We locked our eyes once again. 
</p><p>“Really? Akira-kun, you still love me?” I pout and tilt my head. He sighed and hug me tightly “Of course I do, I always love you, Taka.” With that, he locked his lips on mine once again. But this time I didn’t push him away. I kiss him back, place my hand at the back of his neck, and tip toeing so that I can reach as same height as him. “Damn Taka you’re really very short...” He said smirking while his hand caress my soft locks. “Shut up.” I rolled my eyes and hop into him, place my legs to both side of his waist and he supports my thigh with his hands.<br/>
</p><p>We stay like that for a few minutes, kissing and grinding. I moans softly as he grab my ass cheeks and knead it slowly, and taking chance slipping his tongue into my mouth. We have our tongue battled for a while and as for sure he’s won. I keep my moans soft and I tug his hair lightly as he keep exploring my hot cavern.<br/>
He then let go of my lips, place me back down and give several peck on my lips before saying; “I think that’s for now. They wouldn’t stop questioning us and I don’t want to answers them.” I smiles sweetly and nods my head. He smiles too and opened the door. We going out from the toilet together and walk into the karaoke room again.<br/>
</p><p>“Aki?”</p><p>I stopped and hold his hand before entering into the room. He turned around;</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did we mean to each other?” I asked. He smiles and kisses my hand that hung lightly to his hand.</p><p>“We do, fit each other perfectly.”</p><p>He said before finally opening the door and the sound of Kouyou’s singing echoes in my ears as I grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Live For That Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't wanna hide us away,<br/>Tell the world about the love we making,<br/>I'm living for that day, someday....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2!!<br/>Its a long one, but i do hope ya'll lovelies enjoy it.<br/>I have no time for any checks so there might be mistakes lol xD Sorry!<br/>ok, bye :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Takanori's outfit</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“MATSUMOTO TAKANORI, WAKE UP!!”</p><p>Takanori groaned as the voice of his mother yelling interrupts his sleep. He rolls on his bed tiredly, stretching out and finally put his feet on the floor. Waking up he rubbed his eyes and yawn. It took him a few seconds to gain himself to the day as he then remember everything about last evening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****Flashback*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_Takanori’s POV_</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Akira! What are you doing!?” I gasped for air while putting my hand in my mouth, covering it. My tears start to flows again. He stares at him the same gaze as he did earlier. “Taka, listen. I might tell you that I already moving on, but it was all a lie. I was lying to you, because I want you to move on, so that you won’t hurt. It’s okay if I’m hurt, but I really don’t want you to be hurt. I miss you, I really miss you, Takanori.” He said holding my hand. We locked our eyes once again. “Really? Akira-kun, you still love me?” He sighed and hug me tightly “Of course I do, I always love you, Taka.” With that, he sealed his lips on mine once again. But this time I didn’t push him away. I kiss him back, place my hand at the back of his neck, and tip toeing so that I can reach as same height as him. “Damn Taka you’re really very short...” He said smirking. “Shut up.” I rolled my eyes and hop into him, place my legs to both side of his waist and he supports my thigs with his hands.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aki?” I stopped and hold his hand before entering into the room. He turned around; “Yes?” “Did we mean to each other?” I asked. He smiles and kisses my hand that hung lightly to his hand. “We fit each other perfectly.” …</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>****End of Flashback****</strong>
</p><p>Takanori touch his lips slowly, imagining the way Akira’s lips moving between his lips, his hand kneading his soft ass while Takanori caress his hair and they were drowning in the heated kiss. Takanori smiles to himself remembering the scene. It was fucking good!!</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he reaches for his phone at the small table beside his bed and checking on it. There’s a message from Akira. Quickly he opens it;</p><p>               </p><p>                From : Akira senpai&lt;3; 7:00 a.m</p><p>                <strong><em>“Morning beautiful. Have you woken up? Let’s meet somewhere shall we? &lt;3”</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Takanori giggles cutely reading the text. He place a soft quick peck on his phone before eagerly replying the text</p><p> </p><p>                To: Akira senpai&lt;3; 7:45 a.m</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strong> <em>               “Morning, Handsome! Hehe sorry I just woken up. Sure I’d love too! Hurrrmmmm I miss you so much! So where should we meet then? :D”</em> </strong> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tossing his phone onto the bed, he stands up and grabs his towel, and then proceeds to the bathroom. Done taking his shower he get out from the bathroom, wrapping carefully his body with a soft fluffy bath robe and turns to his cupboard. After few minutes deciding, he proceeds with a white t-shirt which has several words on it, a tight shorts with long fish net black stockings, and an oversized leopard printed hoodie. He then start doing his makeup. He decided to go with as simple as he could, applies some thin layer of foundation, lines of eyeliner and brown eyeshadow, and some transparent lip gloss on his lips. Finally he twirled his hair curls and smiles sweetly. “Perfect.” He blurted, then being distracted by the sound of his phone. Quickly he reaches to his bed and grabs his phone.</p><p> </p><p>                From: Akira senpai&lt;3; 8.20 a.m</p><p> </p><p>                <strong><em>“Great then! Let’s meet at our usual place? At 9?  ;)”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                To: Akira senpai&lt;3; 8.21 a.m</p><p> </p><p>                <strong><em>“Aaahhh.. Sweet! I miss that place xD Okay then see you there! Love you!! &lt;3”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>He then skip downstairs, humming happily holding his ankle boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>A sudden question from his father stopped his humming. Takanori hold his breath, turning around only to face questioning look on his father.</p><p> </p><p> “Uhh.. Seeing friends?” He blurted. His father stood up, walks closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to meet that Akira, didn’t you?” Takanori gulped. “W..what? No…” He laughs nervously. His mother then cut him from his thought. “It’s been a long time since you wear like that, Takanori. Tell us where you are going.” Now Takanori knew it. It’s the way he dressed. He stopped dress like that when he broke up with Akira.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Both of you asked me to break with him! And I did!? I have nothing to do with him anymore! What is it now? Akira is... He is a really good guy, he treats me very nice! And we stays friend!? Is it wrong!?” I yelled. I lied. Yes I know I lied. But that’s the only way so that they can let me go.</p><p> </p><p>His father sighed in disgust staring at the way Takanori wore. “I’m warning you, son. You really look like a whore right now.” With that, he left. Takanori snapped at his father words. He gasped, put his hand on his mouth while his eyes turn teary. How could he say those mean things to him? He stared at his mother but the stare was just the same. “Im warning you too, Takanori. Listen, if you’re caught up doing whatever filthy thing with him, get ready to be cut off your name as Matsumoto family.” Says his mother and then follow her husband's steps.</p><p> </p><p>Takanori shrug and sobbed lightly. With his teary eyes he get out from the house and walks to the decided place where he should meet Akira, running as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_Akira’s POV_</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Takanori already 10 minutes late. I waited patiently sucking a popsicle, but it doesn’t help me to distract my thought that maybe he’s in trouble. Is he okay? Did anything happen to him?. Stood up from the bench I reached out my phone from my pocket and search for his number.</p><p> </p><p>“…. Akira?” His voice is breaking as he speaks to me. I can tell that he’s crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Baby? Where are you? Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“… W..what? No! I’m… not crying... I’m fine... I’m sorry I am late. I’ll be there in a few minutes kay?” He sobbed between his words and hung up before I even got the chance to reply him. I huffed and sat down. While waiting for him I recall the memory between us, when did I met Takanori and how I fell in love at the first sight. That moment, where I realized that I’m actually bisexual. Damn, it makes me blush hard and smiles alone like a crazy person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****Flashback*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 Months Ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akira finishes his morning jog and walks to the nearby bench to take some breath. That park is his favourite place to jog because the scenery is beautiful and the air is really fresh. It has lots of roses. Yes, Akira loves the scent of roses. He closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth, gasping for air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ummm… Excuse me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akira cracked his eyes open upon the shy voice. He gasped lightly seeing the owner of that voice. A young girl with petite and beautiful curved body, shoulder length blonds with slight curls, soft, pale skin with a little bit pinkish on her cheeks, probably because she is shy. Her lips are tainted with pink lip gloss. Her lips are so full made her smiles looks so beautiful. She’s wearing over sized long sleeves knitted t-shirt, white color which ends at her mid thighs, with black skinny jeans and red converse shoes. Her brownish eyes are very big as she stares at Akira.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akira sat straight as he coughed a bit. “Yes Miss? Can I help you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The other’s giggles lightly with a deep voice. What the fuck? “It’s Mister”. He then chuckles lightly while folds his arms to his chest. Akira gaped, his eyes opened wide upon hearing the other talks. He did have a deep voice. But his features… is so feminine. Hearing the stranger laugh shyly woke him from his dream. “Ah! Yes.. im.. sorry” He said scratching the back of his head. “Hehe.. It’s okay.. People always seem to think that I’m a girl” He giggles again. Damn… he’s already addicted with that voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“eheh… Sorry again” He mumbled “By the way, what can I help you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you know where is the nearest mall or convenient shop here? I need to find something as I’m still new here” He asked. I nod slightly. “Of course. Come. Let me show you.” He smiles sweetly and nodded. They get to know each other during their walk. Takanori’s family was just move here from Tokyo, because of his father’s work. Takanori is two years younger than Akira and what makes Akira really happy is that, seems like Takanori is interested into guys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After Takanori got what he wanted and have some nice hot cocoa, Akira walks Takanori to his home. It was kinda far from Akira’s house but it still in the same street. In the middle of the streets is the flower park. So they can meet each other at the park if they want to. Takanori thanked Akira and peck him on his cheek, which made Akira blush hardly. Thank God he wore a nose bandana that Takanori couldn’t see it. “See you again, Akira-kun” Takanori said and smiles sweetly before skipped into his house. Akira couldn’t help but staring into Takanori’s round and plump ass, and the way that hips swaying as he skips away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>****End of Flashback****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s daydream interrupted when he saw Takanori. His eyes were red, his cheeks fluffed, lips trembling, arms folded protectively towards his body while walking to Akira. He quickly stood and jogs towards the shorter guy. Takanori run towards Akira and quickly hug Akira’s body tightly. A sudden harsh sob could be heard as Takanori buried his face into Akira’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> “Hey… babe? What’s wrong?” Akira cupped Takanori’s soft cheeks and wipes the tears. “Aki-kun, I love you…I love you so much” Takanori murmured. Akira nods. “Yeah… I know… Me too. Sshhhh… Please don’t cry. Let’s go somewhere shall we?” Akira caresses The other’s cheek and gives him a soft peck on his forehead. Then he holds Takanori’s hand and they walk to the nearby coffee shop, have a nice hot coffee, comforting his lover and have some small conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira?” Takanori speaks whilst his big round eyes staring into Akira’s eyes. “Yes?” Akira smiles softly while his hand caressing Takanori’s hand. Takanori shrugs. “I don’t want to go home yet. I don’t want to meet my parents.” He said. Akira nods. “But I’m not in the mood to walk.” He stares outside the windows, staring at other people busying themselves on the walkways. “It’s okay… my parents aren’t home. They off for work until next week. Let’s go to my house. Akira said while Takanori agreed. Quickly they pay for the coffee and walk together, hands intertwined and sweet smiles plastered on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Taka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look so beautiful today”</p><p> </p><p>“….. umm.. Thanks” Pink shades crept on the smaller guy’s cheeks. Akira smirks staring at his blushing lover.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes they’re finally reached. While Akira is busy with the keys, Takanori hugs Akira from the back, taking the smell of his boyfriend he’s been longing for. “You smell so nice.” His voice is muffled by burying his face into Akira’s back. When the door is finally open, Akira pulls Takanori into his home, lock the door and quickly hold the shorter guy to lock their lips. A soft gasp by Takanori could be heard, before their lips then moves in perfect rhythm. Takanori placed his hand onto his lover’s neck while the other hold his waist to bring his lover closer. There’s no gap between both bodies as they battled for tongue domination.</p><p> </p><p>Takanori moans lightly as Akira’s tongue explore his lover’s hot, soft and sticky cavern while his hand wildly reaching for the other’s ass and cupped it and his other hand reach for Takanori’s nipple underneath his clothes and pinch them lightly. “Ahh…. “ Takanori break the kiss to shook his head backward, feel the pleasures built.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good, baby?” Akira smirks seeing his lover moans crazily as the answer for his question. Quickly he undresses his lover and holds his thigh to lift him and lay him onto the table. He then pulled his lover’s shorts while his lips sealed soft kisses along his lover’s thighs, receiving more moans from the other. “Oh.. Aki-kun.. Please…” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me…” Takanori purrs.</p><p> </p><p>Akira stand close to the table so that he could reach for Takanori and kisses him again. Then he get down to the guy’s jawline, suck on his neck softly, the goes down again to the other’s chest, and nipples, licking and sucking lightly making Takanori leaves a sharp but soft yelp along with a pleasure moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive aren’t you? “ Akira smirked and continue licking on Takanori’s nipples, leaving his tongue flat on the other’s bud making him moans crazily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back hun…” Akira pecks Takanori’s lips and the walks away to his bedroom, looking for his lube and condom. After get all his things, he rushes back to the dining room. The other bit his lips seeing the things. Akira smiles and pour some lube on his finger, staring at The other as he nods lightly and quickly turns, his back facing Akira, his ass pointed in the air and hands and knees supporting his body. Akira pushes one of his fingers into Takanori, moving it in and out making the other letting out that excited grunt. Akira then adding another finger, scissoring his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Yy..yess… oohhh fuck…” Takanori’s mouth hung opens, eyes half-lidded while his body jerks. Akira adding his third finger into Takanori making the moans grows louder. Akira then pull his fingers back and cup Takanori’s ass, knead them softly before spread them open, revealing the other’s pink, puckered hole. “Quick! I want to feel every inch of you in me.” Takanori purred. Akira smirks. “As you wish, princess”. Quickly he rolled on condom to his cock, caressing it lightly.</p><p> </p><p> He poured a good amount of lube on his cock, not wanting to hurt Takanori. He then positioned himself and pushes his cock into The other, receiving a husk long moan. Takanori pinch his nipple lightly, adding some pressure on his sensitive bud.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… God.. I really miss you inside me, baby.. Ah! Yess!! Please..!” Takanori moans crazily as Akira starts to move inside him. “You think so, babe? God.. You too.. So tight...” they keep grinding to each other. Two bodies move in perfect sync. “yes.. Please go faster, Aki-sama! “ Takanori pleads. Akira rammed into him in different angles to find the right spot.</p><p> </p><p>“AAHAAHH! AH! Ahhhhh!!!” A long and loud moans out from Takanori’s mouth as Akira hit his prostate. “G.. God.. Oh God.. yes… There! Ah! Ahhaahhhh!!” Akira harshly pulled off from him, receiving soft grunt from the other and turns his lover around, push him softly so that his back stays on the table and he crawls on top of him. He raise the other’s thighs onto his shoulder and forcefully rammed again, hitting directly his sweet spot, as the smaller guy chocked a sob, then letting out a high pitched moans, body jerk filthy, eyes rolled backward and Akira made his free hand towards his lover’s cock, as his finger rubs the slit, making the guy underneath him squirming with moaning mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooohhh fuck! Fuck! Please.. “Akira pats Takanori’s cheek lightly “Open your eyes. Takanori. Look at me” He demanded as the other fluttered his eyelid. His half lidded eyes try so hard to keep open to stare into his lover’s eyes. “Oh.. Aki” Quickly he reached for the other’s neck, kissing his lover as he kept ramming into him. “Aki! Im gonna cum. Please let me cum” Akira smirks and rubs Takanori’s cock with his hand as fast as he could, making the other’s body jerk. Moans and heavy breath could be heard as they reached their climax. Takanori finally come on Akira’s hand, while not long after that the other comes inside, making the midget moans for the last.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Akira. That was great.” Takanori smiles sweetly as Akira starts to clean him. Akira smiles and nods lightly. They cleaned up the mess together, joking how Akira could ended up eating on that table after this. After both of them dressed up again, both of them sit on the couch, kissing and cuddling until the sun starts to set down. The orange lining already appear as the sky turns purple.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I think you have to go home now. It’s already late.” Takanori shrug. He stares at Akira sadly and nods. “I know...” Akira hushed Takanori and kisses the shorter’s forehead. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I’ll always love you no matter what.” Akira caress the other’s messy hair. Takanori let out his small little finger.</p><p> </p><p>“pinky?” He asks cutely.</p><p> </p><p>Akira giggles and intertwined his strong little finger in Takanori’s small one “Pinky, my love. Pinky”</p><p> </p><p>“Aki… I think its okay from here.” Takanori smiles.</p><p> </p><p>They are in the connecting park right now, where their first meeting were. Akira replies the other’s smiles and pats him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“See you at school, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Takanori nods lightly and turned his back to his lover, walking slowly to his home, while his eyes blurred. Cheeks turned bright pink as he shrug to tears. He then wipes those tears, smiling brightly. No, he had to be strong. For Akira, and for his happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and I, we have to hide on the outside, where I can’t be yours and you can’t be mine…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira watch his lover’s back carefully with his loving eyes while murmuring; “I love you”, before then starts walking away. Just a little bit, not long enough where he finally can have Takanori on his embrace. Hopes are strong and both of them just has to wait, wait until they’re reach the age where they can finally made their own decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Taka, my love… Please wait… Be patient and wait for us….”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t wanna hide us away, I wonder if we ever made it,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m living for that day…. Someday…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>_THE END_</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yayyy! :'D</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>